


Little Red

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, S.O.S. Fairy Tale Project, Seongwoo is whipped, a bit of romance i guess?, daniel as the huntsman, like one sentence or two, lots of forest stuff, mild mentioned gore, nothing too descriptive, ong as lrrh, weird language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo simply wanted to visit his grandmother in the forest. He did not expect to meet all kinds of creatures and a handsome huntsman on his way. Little Red Riding Hood AU





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of S.O.S.' Fairy Tale Project. 
> 
> It's not one of my best works, I tried something new? But damn, I'm ready to go right back to my old (still messy) style (whatever that is).  
> Thanks to Ali for being my "writing till 4 am buddy" and special, big thanks to Colette for reading my horrible drafts two times and telling me what I can do better (though she couldn't save much; I take full responsibility for what you are about to read). Of course, thank you to the rest of S.O.S. for not kicking me out yet despite randomnly screaming song lyrics into the chat!
> 
> Okay, without further ado: Enjoy!

A sweet melody resonated in the small wooden house.

 

A young man was diligently putting all kinds of fresh baked goods and a bottle of fine wine into a small basket as he sang a song his mother had taught him. A soft smile was gracing his lips when he thought of his grandmother's reaction later. She had always loved good bread and loved pastries even more, especially with the self-brewed wine of their neighbors.

It had been a long time since the young man had visited his grandmother he missed dearly. She was a kind, warm-hearted woman who never failed to conjure a smile on his face.

Unfortunately, he had been busy with responsibilities and had not been able to visit the elderly woman but since he had been granted a bit of free time, he decided to use the opportunity to bring his grandmother some of his mother's freshly made bake ware and some of the exquisite wine their neighbors had recently shared with them.

 

“Seongwoo.”

 

The young man turned to his mother with a low hum, smile never leaving his lips.

 

“Yes, mother?”

 

The woman's usually kind and friendly face showed her worries. Crinkles were forming on her forehead and she was frowning as she watched her youngest son preparing the last necessities for his trip.

 

“You have to promise me to stay safe. Do not talk to dubious strangers. Do not stray -”

“ _And do not get distracted on your way. The forest is not the safest place._ Mother, I know. Do not worry too much about me. I am of age now, I am no child anymore. Besides, there will be plenty of time for me to reach grandmother's home in time before the sun sets.”

 

His mother sighed resignedly and cupped her son's face, the frown between her eyebrows only intensifying.

 

“How can I not worry about you? You are so precious and I do not trust the creatures of the forest. Who knows what is hiding in there?”  
“You mean besides deer and boars? Dangerous bunnies maybe,” he tried to joke but his mother only shook her head.

“Son, you know what the Kims have said. There are _wolves_ in the forest.”

“Mr. Kim is famous for exaggerating his stories, though.”

“But the obvious claw mark on his leg and – and the spoors in the forest -”

“Mother,” he said as gently as he could and took her hands off his face, “The sun has just risen a few hours ago. Countless townspeople enter the forest on their way to work and have returned home unscathed. Aside from that, a lot of huntsmen will be on the prowl. If something does happen, they will surely help me.”

“I just cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

 

Seongwoo, despite not sharing her worries, understood that his mother was reluctant to let him go. The forest, his grandmother chose to live in, was not the safest by nightfall. An abundance of tales had been circling in their small town. Tales of wild animals, even ghosts and witches that showed themselves in the darkness of the forest, sometimes even while the sun was still rising. Seongwoo's mother had always been especially cautious for him since the young man tended to take risks despite being the weakest and and thinnest of his brothers.

 

The son pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before moving to grab his cloak.

 

“Furthermore, I will be wearing my lucky cloak,” he grinned at her and put on the soft red fabric.

 

He was known for the red cloak in their town. His grandmother had given it to him when he was entering the early years of his youth back then. The vibrant red colored cloth had been quite big on him but little Seongwoo had refused to take it off and chose to run around their town covered in it. To the townspeople it looked like a small ball of red was running around between their legs, earning Seongwoo the nickname of "Little Red". The cloak lost its initial splendor, looked worn out and on the edges were small holes that were sewn up sloppily but it still remained beautiful and precious to Seongwoo.

Even after he had grown up to this handsome young man now, he always wore his signature cloak everywhere. His nickname stuck to him to this day and Seongwoo did not mind. He took pride in the cloak and everyone knew.

 

“You are always wearing your red cloak, son.”  
“Exactly, mother. And I have been unharmed ever since.”

 

Seongwoo grabbed the basket and hugged his mother shortly before waving goodbye and going on his way.

 

The basket luckily wasn't heavy, he was sure a little girl could carry the goods. He guessed he had quite a few hours left before the sun would start to set. The way to his grandmother's house wouldn't take too long. At least, he should arrive in time for dinner. It had been some time, years even, since he had gone to visit her alone but he knew the road he had to take.

 

The sun was shining directly on his face, warming it a little bit. However, the pleasant feeling of the rays soon disappeared when he went further into the forest. The countless treetops were mostly blocking the sun from hitting the ground but Seongwoo still felt warm enough.

 

He did not remember how long it had been since he had visited his grandmother with his family. Has it been a few weeks? Months even? He did not know.

Whenever he had taken the road with anyone of his family, they had told him to hurry but now that he was all alone and no one would grow mad at his slow pace, he took his time to look around properly. His steps had nearly stopped, his eyes roaming over the vast variety of colors. The tree leaves were painted in uncountable different shades of green. Some brown mushrooms were growing close to those trees, all kinds of colorful flowers were covering the ground not too far away from him and some small insects were hovering above them, eager to taste their sweet nectar.

 

He was sure even the best painter in the world would never be able to capture the true beauty of nature. He breathed in deeply to smell the unique scent of the forest and sighed contently as his eyes caught a small bird family in a nest. The parents were feeding their little children as they chirped and blindly opened their beaks. Seongwoo slowly stepped closer and giggled at the delightful display of nature's affection before a butterfly entered his vision. His eyes followed the small animal with fascination. He would have followed the beautiful insect if it weren't for the animal disappearing into a treetop.

 

A few meters away from him, Seongwoo saw a small bush moving and heard some rustling. He cautiously and quietly moved towards the bush, curious what animal he may meet now.

 

He put the basket on the ground and squatted down, patiently waiting for the animal to come out. Soon enough, brown ears were peeking out from the bush and a bunny showed itself. Seongwoo nearly clapped in excitement to see such an adorable animal in close proximity but he remembered to hold back and not to scare it. When the bunny jumped away from him, he pouted but his expression changed quickly after he had seen a fox hurriedly passing the way. He could sit in the forest for hours and simply enjoy the nature around him.

 

Seongwoo decided to slowly continue his way to his grandmother. He stood up while grabbing his basket and followed the path deeper into the forest.

 

Not too long after his first stop, he spotted a seemingly endless area of deep violet flowers. He decided to pick some of them, his grandmother loved flowers and these looked like some she would like to put in a vase. He was looking for the most gorgeous ones that she would surely love.

 

After picking some, he heard some rustling behind him again. He turned around in curiosity, maybe he would be able to see a deer up close or maybe more foxes and bunnies.

 

However, he did not expect to hear a weird sound, kind of low and dangerous sounding. Seongwoo frowned and quickly put the flowers into his basket which he grabbed immediately. He turned around to go on his way again when he heard very loud rustling and the sound of branches breaking. Out of reflex, he turned around to see cold, dangerous yellow eyes piercing into his, soon followed by a beastly snarl of a wolf. He gasped and started to run as fast as his long legs allowed him to. His cloak was flapping around him as he spontaneously left the road to run an uneven path between the trees instead. He didn't know where he was running to but he didn't care as long as he got away from the animal as fast as possible.

 

Seongwoo heard something following him closely and he pushed himself to be even faster and not to trip. He was sure he would ruin his shoes and some dirt had probably found its way on his precious cloak as well but he reminded himself that all of his worries about his clothing were useless if the beast would actually manage to kill him.

 

Just when he started to stumble and felt like his legs were about to loose nearly all energy, he noticed that he didn't hear any animalistic sound anymore. Nevertheless, he told himself to keep running but turned around to see if there was any trace of the wolf left but he saw and heard nothing but the forest's natural silence. Not even the chirping of birds was heard.

 

Suddenly, he collided with something or rather someone. A scream left him as hands wrapped around his arms. Seongwoo was desperately gasping for air as he looked in front of him to see what or who he had run into, just to see the face of a handsome man maybe around his age. He was wearing dark brown clothes and a matching hat on his head. A dark colored harness was wrapped around his chest, most probably a shotgun connected on his back. Undoubtedly a hunter. Seongwoo couldn't believe his luck and he sighed in relief. For a short moment, he felt like he had to slump down but managed to stand still. Only now did he just notice he had been carrying the basket all along. He couldn't believe he had been this stupid but at least he was unharmed. The basket nearly dropped out of his weak hand but the young hunter had noticed and reached out to offer help by taking it from him. Seongwoo wanted to protest and take back the basket but he doubted he had the physical strength to carry it right now.

 

“What is the problem? Why were you running?”

“I –” Seongwoo gulped, trying to control his breathing, “I was – there was a w-wolf.”

“A wolf you say?” said the young man. His dirty blond hair shined brightly in the relatively dark forest. He was as tall as Seongwoo but he was built like a true hunter, broad shouldered with thick arms and legs. Nonetheless, the way he stood in front of him had a certain elegance to it, he did not remember seeing it with any other person of his profession. His expression was kind, friendly even. Seongwoo wondered how a hunter could look this amicable when all the hunters he had met so far were rather gruff but polite enough. But Seongwoo also did not remember ever seeing such a handsome hunter as well. He decided this huntsman would have to be one of a kind.

 

“Yes, I saw it definitely. I heard it running after me but it suddenly disappeared.”  
  


The other looked at him in confusion. Seongwoo, despite nearly being teared apart by a wolf, could not help himself from admiring his looks. He was admittedly good-looking, the girls in his town would have surely been very interested in him.

 

“That is unusual. Wolves usually do not give up that easily on their preys.”  
“Maybe it found a new victim?” Seongwoo suggested, a hopeful tone evident in his voice.

 

The man raised an eyebrow and looked around.

 

“Maybe. Wolves have not occurred too often in the last years but occasionally they do appear.”

“As a huntsman you surely must know best, Sir,” Seongwoo said.

“No need to be so formal, you can call me Daniel if you want to.”

 

The other smiled at him and Seongwoo was momentarily stunned by his sweet smile. However, he reminded himself he had more important things to focus on. He still could not help his cheeks from growing warm or warmer, though. Suddenly, he felt a bit self-conscious of his own looks. His hair probably resembled the bird nest he had seen earlier, his face still felt hot from the running and countless sweat drops must have formed on his forehead. He nodded half-embarrassed of his own state.

 

“You can call me Little Red. It is my pleasure to meet you.”

 

Daniel laughed shortly.

 

“ _Little Red_? That is a funny name.”

  
Seongwoo nearly scowled at the other who noticed the change in his face immediately. He raised hands to calm him down and looked apologetic.

 

“Please do not misunderstand, it was not my intention to make fun of your name. I just have never heard anything alike. It suits you!” he said. When Seongwoo's face dropped back to neutrality, he cautiously opened his mouth again,”Well, Little Red, where are you headed?”

“To my grandmother. She lives in the forest by the stream,” Seongwoo sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He noticed the way his cloak was not sitting on him correctly anymore and rearranged it.

“That is a very nice cloak. Very eye-catching,” Daniel said. Seongwoo was about to thank him politely but Daniel already continued speaking, “Though, you are very eye-catching without your cloak as well.”

 

Seongwoo blinked in surprise a few times at him.

 

“I'm sorry for my brusque behavior. Hunters do not see a lot of beautiful people running from wolves in the forest often.”

 

The young man had heard a lot of compliments before but for some reason, the way the hunter had complimented him with a certain twinkle in his eyes, made it feel different, special even to some extent. He did not understand why he suddenly felt himself growing shy and smaller under his gaze again. Obviously picking up on Seongwoo's shyness, Daniel only smiled at him.

He cleared his throat and checked the goods in his basket to avoid the hunter's eyes.

 

“Excuse me, I ran away far from the actual road and do not know where I am right now. It is probably getting late already but I do not know how to find my way to my grandmother. Can you please help me?”

“Of course,” the smile on Daniel's face turned even bigger, “I can actually bring you there. There is only one house by the stream. Maybe the wolf will appear and trouble you. I would not want to leave you on your own when you have already encountered a beast. You may have outrun him once but I doubt your energy will be enough to do that again.”

 

Seongwoo bit his bottom lip deep in thought. What harm would it do? Besides, he did tell his mother he would seek a hunter's help if something would happen. But surely, Daniel had more important things to do.

  
"Wouldn't- Wouldn't your wife want you to be home for dinner?"

"Wife?" Daniel snorted, "Let's say I'm not interested in woman like that." The hunter stared at him intensely and Seongwoo felt self-conscious under his intensive eyes. He needed another reason to divert his eyes and reached out to get the basket back but Daniel shook his head, his smile kept in place.

  
“If I bring you there already, then I can carry it. You are probably still weak from running away.”

“I am no maiden, Daniel,” he mumbled, though he probably did not sound too convincing, “Furthermore, I do not want to be a burden to you.”

“You are not a burden,” he smiled at Seongwoo again. If he kept doing that Seongwoo would have to start wondering about his own sanity. “And I do believe you when you say you can carry it yourself but there is quite a lot of walking left. You should not waste your energy unnecessarily. Anyway, we have to go this way.”

 

Daniel abruptly moved forward and Seongwoo sighed in defeat as he followed him. At least he knew that he would arrive at his grandmother's home safely. Besides, some companionship surely would not hurt him. Seongwoo liked interacting with other people and the presence of the other was surprisingly rather pleasant as they roamed between the numerous trees.

The young man wanted to use his chance to find out more about this seemingly extraordinary huntsman. He would have to lie if he would deny to be interested in Daniel. Seongwoo simply asked the first thing that came to his mind.

  
“How long have you been hunting?”

“A few years actually. I am from a nearby town but I have basically grown up in this forest. It is my home.”

“That must have been nice to grow up surrounded by nature,” Seongwoo commented, “May I ask what you are hunting for?”  
“I mostly hunt animals to sell them in town. It is a great deal, I can live comfortably. But my house does not need much, anyway. I have a modest little hut on the edge of the forest.”

“That sounds lovely. I wish I could call such a beautiful place my home.”  
“Believe me,” he laughed, “It is amazing. There is no better feeling than being surrounded by what mother nature has gifted us with. It gets quite cold in winter but it is bearable. Besides, the forest looks especially pretty covered in snow.”

  
Daniel's smile made Seongwoo's lips unconsciously turn upwards as well. The hunter looked so happy to be here, Seongwoo was amazed by his love and admiration for the forest. He was sure he would grow to love living here as well. Fleeting thoughts of living in the forest entered his mind and soon changed to images of sharing a house with the huntsman as his spouse. Seongwoo had to force these ridiculous thoughts out of his head. He could, however, not hide the red hue on his cheeks which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the other.

 

“Why are you blushing like this, Little Red?”

“I –”

 

He refused to admit his thoughts. They had just met and barely knew of each other, his thoughts were highly inappropriate. He did not understand his own mind and felt embarrassed for him again. If his brothers would know, they would laugh at him without a doubt.

 

Seongwoo cautiously took a look at the good-looking man next to him and could not help himself from growing nervous under those curious, warm eyes. He slowly grew frustrated at himself but Daniel's eyes just told him to trust him completely. They were so captivating, he wondered if Daniel also lured in his own prey to him with them before shooting them. Seongwoo quietly shook his head at his own thoughts again. How was Daniel going to lure in animals with his eyes? Seongwoo seriously started to doubt his intelligence.

 

“Nothing.”

“You do not have to be shy around me.”

 

Seongwoo only nodded and looked to the ground. He heard Daniel sigh and rub his nape. Through the treetop, a small ray of sunshine found its way directly on Daniel's face, highlighting his soft features. Seongwoo swore of all the living beings he had seen today, nothing had been able to compare to the beauty of this huntsman.

 

“Although I love my life here, it gets lonely easily. I am always alone in my house.”

“What – What about your family?”

 

A sad, bitter expression passed his face and Seongwoo felt guilty immediately.

 

“I am sorry. It was not my intention to sadden you-”  
“No, you could not have known,” he assured him, “They were killed when I was young. Like some wild animals. I grew up fetching for myself on my own.”

 

Seongwoo's heart ached for the hunter, especially when he turned away from him for a moment. He could not imagine to live without his beloved family. Even though he was of age now, he knew he would be unable to provide for himself alone. He had grown up as the youngest, cherished and loved by the whole family, spoiled even. Seongwoo felt admiration for Daniel since he had managed to grow up well without the help of his parents. It must had been hard loosing his family and now, he did not have anyone. Somehow, it made Seongwoo see Daniel in a different light.

 

“I have been alone ever since.”

“You do not have to be,” Seongwoo blurted out before he had the possibility to stop himself and reconsider his words, “I can visit you whenever I find time.”

 

Realizing that his words may sound suggestive and still very much inappropriate, he silently cursed at himself and wanted to apologize and take back his words but Daniel turned to him with another one of his bright smiles.

 

“I would like that.”

 

They had noticeably slowed down their pace until they were standing, facing each other. They simply exchanged shy smiles and Seongwoo would have sighed dreamily at Daniel's handsomeness, had he not heard a loud rustling from behind him. He hastily turned around, a fearful expression on his face.

 

Daniel dropped the basket to the ground and slowly moved in front of Seongwoo protectively. The young man was too afraid of the animal in the bush to actually think about their position properly.

The huntsman grabbed his shotgun and loaded it.

 

"Show yourself, beast!"

 

Some more rustling was heard before Daniel decided to put an end to their wait and shot into the bush.

 

A loud dying noise of an animal resounded in the forest and they quickly looked at each other.

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow in question.

  
“It did not sound like a wolf but we better not risk anything. Stay here,” he ordered him and moved towards the big bush, readying his gun to shoot another time if necessary.

 

He carefully pushed away some branches while Seongwoo was following his movements with worry a few meters away.

 

All of sudden, the hunter turned around with a snort. His lips formed a smile again and Seongwoo felt relief at the familiar expression on the hunter's face.

 

“It was just a boar.”

 

Seongwoo nodded in acknowledgment. He felt a new wave of embarrassment hitting him as he realized he had hid behind Daniel and showed fear like a little girl. He was sure his cheeks were burning bright red with shame right now and he quickly lowered his head to the ground. He seemed to do that a lot today.

 

Daniel walked up to him and the first thing he saw was the huntsman's old and torn boots but he refused to look up. Slowly, Daniel's hand reached out under his chin and tilted his head so they faced each other.

  
“Why are you so embarrassed?” he said with a light tone and a small smirk on his lips.

“It is shameful to call myself a man when I am acting like my ten year old cousin would.”

 

Daniel let go of his chin to take his hand into his which made Seongwoo's fingers tingling at the contact.

 

“I do not believe so. It is only right that I am taking care of those animals. You should not be risking your delicate, pretty fingers for unnecessary dirty work.”

 

Seongwoo was sure the pace his heart was beating right now was unhealthy but he could not help but feel warmth spreading through him.

 

“We better continue our way to your grandmother. There is still quite a big distance to your grandmother's house and the sun is going to set in a few hours.”

 

The young man nodded and grabbed the basket. The hunter wanted to take it again but Seongwoo felt like he had to do something to save the last bit of dignity he still had left.

 

They quickly continued their way through the forest, passing more are more trees and bushes of different shapes and forms. Somewhere along the way, Daniel had started a conversation with Seongwoo again and it was so easy for them to slip into some sort of comfortable atmosphere in which they could speak freely and even joke. Seongwoo was sincerely thankful for Daniel not only helping him but also for his companionship.

 

Even though they had known each other for a few hours only, Seongwoo felt like he knew Daniel already. He knew what his favorite smell was, that he didn't like his meat well-done and that he was not picky about what kind of meat it was. Since he had grown up in the forest, he swore to protect it from wild animals whose only purpose was to destroy the forest and mindlessly kill inferior wildlife. Daniel was obviously a very passionate person who knew what he wanted but he was also bared his vulnerable side to him and Seongwoo felt himself sympathizing with the other more and more. He knew he could not know a person's whole personality that fast but he believed Daniel to be worth of his trust since he had been only good to him. It would not be fair to doubt him.

 

In return to Daniel's honest words, Seongwoo had told him his real name. He also had not shied to talk freely about his own family, his interests and what he was passionate about. After deciding that it was safe to trust Daniel, he also told him about his biggest insecurities he had not even shared with his closest brother. The hunter had smiled at him reassuringly. Even if he could not erase Seongwoo's doubts, he felt understood. Seongwoo wanted to know much more about Daniel, to hear about his favorite place in the forest or what he did when he felt alone. It did not feel like they had walked for hours and Seongwoo would not mind walking another few as long as Daniel would keep being his companion.

 

But too soon for Seongwoo's taste, they had arrived at the small familiar house in the middle of the forest. The treetops lessened significantly around the stream and Seongwoo was able to see the sun setting, the sky painted in a warm orange with hues of pink.

Seongwoo sighed, he was relieved to have found his way to his grandmother without getting harmed but he was also sad he now had to part ways with the handsome hunter. However, he tried to postpone their departure as much as possible.

 

“Thank you for helping me and accompanying me the whole way, Daniel,” he smiled gratefully. The other returned the smile as always. Seongwoo was fumbling with the basket in his hands, an idea forming.

 

“Oh, do you – Do you maybe want to come in? I have brought enough bread and wine for at least a family.”

“I should not be a burden to your old grandmother.”  
“You would not be!” Seongwoo exclaimed immediately, maybe too loud. He hoped he did not seem too eager to invite the other into the house. “You said you knew her, right? She would surely not mind seeing you again.”

“Well, I guess I should at least greet her before returning home,” he grinned.  
  
Seongwoo nodded in agreement and walked to the door to knock on the old wood. However, he heard no movement and even after a minute or two, his grandmother still had not opened the door.

 

“That is unusual of her. She is usually fast to open the door for guests,” he muttered under his breath. He tried opening the door and indeed, it was open.

 

He quietly stepped into her home, afraid he might wake her up if she had been asleep. He felt Daniel following closely after him.

It was quite dark inside her house, Seongwoo was barely able to see anything. His only source of light were scattered sun rays that miraculously found their way through the dirty windows.

 

He spotted his grandmother in her favorite rocker chair in the far corner, facing the window.

 

“Grandmother?” he whispered.

 

The woman did not move at all and did not make a sound. She was apparently really asleep.

 

"Granny? Oh, her hearing seems to have gotten worse from the last time I met her," he said as he moved towards the woman.

 

The closer he got, the more he noticed a weird stench he could not identify. The smell was sort of familiar but he would not associate it with his grandmother or anything other pleasant.

 

“Gran-”

 

A loud scream left his lips as the basket he had previously held dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

 

The weird stench he had noticed came from the dried blood of the wound on her neck, the muscles completely torn and rotting. It seemed like something had bitten into her neck, ripped out the flesh and left her in her chair to rot slowly.

 

Seongwoo gasped and ran back to the door, to call for Daniel.

 

“Daniel! Daniel, god! Help! My grandmother –”

 

His words were left stuck in his throat when he saw Daniel, who looked to the ground with his hat hiding his face, slowly closing the door behind him but with a definite force.

 

“What –”

 

The last rays of the sun were shining on Daniel as he took off his hat and gradually raised his head. They revealed piercing cold and dangerous yellow eyes, exactly like the ones of the wolf he had seen earlier.

 

Seongwoo took a step back in shock as Daniel took a step towards him with a wicked grin.

 

"Didn't your parents teach you not to trust strangers?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if it was predictable or not I am curious hehe
> 
> You can find the first fic by cherrybombtriestowrite [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12851232)
> 
> You can find us on:  
> [S.O.S. twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos)  
> [S.O.S. cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos)  
> we have a running drabble project going on on twitter, so check it out!
> 
> And if you want to scream at me, come at me on my  
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> or  
> [personal cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)
> 
> P.S.: It's nearly 5 am, i apologize for major errors  
> P.S.S.: i can't believe this is my official "comeback" after my hiatus
> 
> Edit: I expected you to scream at me and not for you to ask me whether Daniel is gonna eat or _eat_ Seongwoo.


End file.
